ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha
---- ---- Alpha is a former antagonist from Tech 10: Rebooted, and a supporting character in Tech 10: Star Spirit. History Pre-Series (Rebooted) Alpha, initially titled Project Hope, or simply Hope, was the first synthetic created by the first Plumber Magistrate over ten thousand years ago, and was the template for the later synthetic Magisters. Though she was initially intended for field use, her creator was unable to create the proper technology for her combat systems before he died, leaving her as the only remaining inhabitant of his laboratory station. Over the next ten thousand years, Hope upgraded herself using the latest technologies and eventually deemed herself finished, switching to her intended finished name of Alpha. At some point, she learned of Tech and his plans to stop Dethrouge. During Series (Rebooted) Alpha appeared in Hope Nevermore, having supposedly hired an assassin to kill Tech. However, once Tech was distracted, she finished the job herself, unaware of Alvono's presence. Once Tech was revived, she fought him in earnest and managed to knock him out, but was interrupted by the three synthetic Magisters before she could finish him and Alvono off. She explained her actions to the Magisters, revealing her knowledge of the Anti-Life Entity, and her plans to delay its arrival with the destruction of various civilizations, similarly to Dethrouge. After a brief fight, she swiftly defeated the Magisters, but was defeated herself by Tech, who had transformed into a new form of Blyte. After this, her Data Crystal was placed into stasis by Magister Yellow. Pre-Series (Star Spirit) Thanks to both the overworked court system and Tech's apathy towards pressing charges, Alpha was eventually let off easy, sentenced to a decade of community service. After said sentence expired, Alpha decided to join the Plumber proper, easily rising through the ranks and eventually obtaining an off-base command position in northern Utah. At some point, she was approached by Tech, who asked for assistance with the creation of a new transformation matrix he dubbed the 'StarTrix'. Using her knowledge of technology and photonic matter, she was able to develop the 'Physical Projection' feature of the StarTrix almost single-handedly. Abilities Alpha's abilities include: * Regenerating from her Data Crystal. * Creating and controlling Photonic Matter. Techniques Though technically not abilities, these are unique moves created by Alpha for use in combat. * Light Wires: Creating flexible wiring out of light. Can be used to entangle and cut opponents. * Photon Projection: Creating Photonic Matter copies of herself. These copies can move at incredible speeds and be summoned seemingly infinitely. Appearance Alpha is a white and blue, humanoid synthetic, with a white, suit-like pattern covering most of her body and blue 'hair'. Her Data Crystal is on her chest. In Star Spirit, Alpha has altered her white 'suit' to be two different shades of green, signifying her new position in the Plumbers. In Uptown Funk, Alpha's Data Crystal was shattered by Theo-4, resulting in the destruction of her original body. Having backed up her data as a precaution, she was able to transfer into a new Data Crystal a few episodes later that gave her a new body with more human-like proportions. Personality Alpha is cold and calculating, viewing problems from a purely efficient standpoint and holding herself to an extremely high standard. She has unmatched drive, but is willing to change directions if a solution's chances of success are too low. In spite of this, she still has a certain amount of empathy, and displays regret towards taking more extremist actions. Theme Trivia * Alpha emits a small glow as a side effect of her Photonic Matter abilities. * Although technically genderless, Alpha was modeled as female. * Alpha's Tarot is the Two of Swords, which can represent an uneasy truce or someone who is willing to maintain peace at any price. Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Villains Category:Villains in Tech 10 Category:Earth-83 Category:Reformed Villains Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit